


Wedding Night Endeavours

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Pretty much just smut and feelings, Smut, Some Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor can't resist stealing his brand new husband away for some alone time on the night of their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night Endeavours

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I got on tumblr for colivers wedding night - I strayed a bit and made it part of their reception instead of the night of their wedding, but hopefully it's okay. Also, this is the first proper smut I've written, so sorry if it's terrible. Hope you enjoy anyway :)
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

The tipsy crowds of loved ones. The warm glow cast by the delicate chandeliers. The gold band on his left ring finger promising eternal love. All of these things left Oliver with a beam that wouldn't leave his face. 

But when Connor - his _husband_ \- found his way to Oliver through the congratulatory guests and linked their hands together with a brilliant smile; that was when Oliver knew the happiness he felt now would never fade, just like his love for this man.

Connor turned to his grandparents - who Oliver had been talking to - and excused himself and Oliver under the poorly constructed pretence of "important quality husband time" they had to fulfil. When they walked away, however, Oliver saw Connor's eyes lit with mischief, and knew exactly where they were headed.

The newly-weds made it all the way to the toilets of the reception hall with their composures intact, until they burst through the doors and were kissing within seconds.

Fortunately, the lavishly decorated toilets were empty, because Connor had Oliver pressed against the wall in one of the cubicles. Their kisses were searing and inelegant - and yet somehow in sync. That came from the familiarity of two people who'd kissed thousands of times, and were yet to kiss a thousand times more. 

Oliver moved to mouth and suck a line down Connor's neck, prompting a breathy moan with his experienced mouth.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this here," Oliver gasped between breaths. It was hard to focus enough to talk properly while Connor was rubbing a leg between Oliver's thighs and desperately unbuttoning his shirt. The tie and tux jacket had already been discarded.

"It's our wedding, Mr Hampton-Walsh, it's nobodies business but ours if I've wanted to rip this tux off of you all night," Connor grinned. He'd opened up Oliver's shirt enough to start nipping down his chest, but forgot about taking it off completely when he reached Oliver's boxers and got down onto his knees.

All Oliver could do was stutter out a quiet _f-fuck_ when Connor pulled out his already achingly hard cock.

Connor looked up through his eyelashes to savour the blissed out expression on his husband's face. His eyes were lidded and he was biting his lower lip harshly to avoid moaning too loud. _God, he's beautiful_ , Connor thought.

He took the tip of Oliver's cock in his mouth and sucked lightly, mostly just to hear Oliver's heavenly moans. When Connor flicked his tongue across the head to lick up the pre-cum gathering there, Oliver couldn't stop his hips bucking. His cock slipped further into Connor's mouth, so Connor decided to work with it, and took as much as he could into his mouth. The sound of Oliver's pleasure only made his erection grow, so he brought a hand to palm his own still-clothed dick.

His mouth worked slowly up and down Oliver's length, applying a little pressure with his tongue the way he knows Oliver loves.

Connor's hand pumped what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Oliver's lips let loose a constant stream of groans and quiet curses, which only encouraged Connor more. His other hand was busy jerking himself off.

Before long the cubicle wall was shaking with Oliver's tight grip on the top of the wall, his other hand threaded through Connor's hair.

Connor noticed Oliver's legs beginning to tremor slightly, his dick twitching. 

"Con-I'm gonna--"

Hollowing out his cheeks, Connor brought Oliver to climax. Oliver had to bite his lip hard to stop the shuddering moans escaping as he orgasmed, Connor not long after, making a mess of his pristine wedding tux.

Before Oliver could even regain his breath, Connor was standing to tug him close again in a slower kiss. 

Oliver pulled away slightly to wipe Connor's front down with toilet paper before they redressed themselves. He still had a dazed, happy expression on his face - one that Connor had seen countless times, but still adored. 

Connor cupped Oliver's cheek lightly to make their eyes meet. 

Oliver just smiled and kissed him again. 

"I thought we were gonna wait until we're at the hotel," Oliver whispered into the Connor's mouth.

"How could I wait when you look this incredible," Connor tried to smirk into Oliver's lips, but it just ended up an affectionate smile.

Oliver laughed. Connor felt his heartbeat lapse for a moment. Every second, he fell deeper in love with this man. 

A faint voice through a microphone broke through their happy stupor, announcing it was time for the husbands' first dance as a married couple.

Connor pressed a quick kiss to his husband's lips, before finding Oliver's left hand and lifting it to press another lingering kiss to the gold ring on his finger. The one identical to Connor's, that had been exchanged earlier that day with heartfelt sentiments and oaths of love.

"Come on, husband," Oliver smiled.

"Let's go," returned Connor, matching the wide smile.

With that, they walked out, back into the dimly lit and expensively decorated reception hall as officially half-consummated husbands. 

They received a few suspicious looks from those closest to the toilets, but couldn't find it in themselves to care, as they walked onto the dance floor to once again wrap in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan


End file.
